Ever Yours
by sparklylulz
Summary: It was always supposed to be him, and he never noticed until it was too late, and she already had someone else. That didn't stop him from knowing that he and Rachel were supposed to be together. -Finchel


**A/N: Yeah, I'm a shipping whore, and after seeing video of Finn and Rachel singing 'Faithfully,' (my GOD Lea's voice!) I had to post this. It's kind of what I think should happen before the performance. **

–

_**'ever yours'**_

_'Always another show  
Wondering where I am  
Lost without you  
And being apart  
Ain't easy on this love affair  
Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
I get the joy of rediscovering you  
Oh, girl, you stand by me  
I'm forever yours  
Faithfully_'

–

Finn knew how it was supposed to go. Everything was supposed to fall into place, and Rachel was supposed to love him. It was always supposed to be him, and he never noticed until it was too late, and she already had someone else. That didn't stop him from knowing that he and Rachel were _supposed_ to be together.

It had been decided for months that she would love him and he would love her in a way she had never known. After all, he'd always been the one who could see past her crazy, and short skirts into who she really was. How beautiful and delicate and amazing she could be when she was just Rachel Berry. His favorite person in the entire world.

Yes he loved her, and he had never been more certain of anything in his entire life. Every single time he saw her face he knew that he never wanted to look at anyone else again. It was that smile that told him she believed in him, and the dark eyes that would trust anyone who was kind to her, and that was always her weakness.

Jesse had broken her heart, as he predicted. What he had not predicted was that she would come out stronger. He should have known that she was Rachel Berry and she would not let some boy destroy dreams of singing. In fact, the pain in her voice had ensured the entire club that they would win at the looming Regionals.

If Finn didn't mind going to jail, he'd go and beat Jesse's face in, because Rachel did not deserve that. He hated that he had done the same thing to her. He had broken her heart more times than he could count, and what had it been for? It was so unfair that the only true and honest person he'd ever met never got treated the way she deserved.

He knew what he said, he knew. He'd told her that if Jesse turned out to be the bad guy he wouldn't be her friend anymore, but one look at her in that gold dress told him that he would rather die right there than never be in her life again. She looked so vulnerable, and so lost that he couldn't bear the face she would show if she was left completely alone.

So he smiled at her as she looked at him. The nervousness didn't seem to be in the pit of his stomach anymore, because she had always been his anchor, and as long as she was always there everything would be whole.

The familiar notes filled his mind, and he opened the door as she watched him go. His voice was strong and was looking to hers to make it complete, the way things were supposed to be. It should have always been this way. Why had they ever let anything get in the way of that?

When she entered the room, every member of the audience had disappeared and it was just them singing their hearts out to each other. The way it had been when he'd fallen in love with her for the first time. Now it was like he was rediscovering all of her and he loved that wonderful feeling of happiness as she sang her notes perfectly.

When their set was over, the group dispersed and Rachel was alone again, and he was still watching her.

"_Always another show; wondering where I am, lost without you__"_ He sang softly as he sat next to her, her eyes flashing up to him, that need still there.

"I can't do it anymore Finn, I can't stand the pain." She said, with one tear sliding down her cheek and into her soft and beautiful hair.

"God, have I ever told you that I think you are beautiful?" He asked, realizing that he had not. "So beautiful." Her eyes flashed to his and every dream she had ever seemed to have flashed through her dark eyes.

"I know I've screwed a lot up Rach, I know. I know that you didn't deserve anything Jesse, Puck or I ever did to you. You are amazing and wonderful, and you deserve to be treated like that. I just was so confused and was an idiot, and I am so, so sorry for that." He said quickly, seeming breathless as he spoke. "But the thing is, every time I look at you I get this ache in my chest, because things aren't the was they're _supposed_ to be. You're supposed to love me. Need me. Because I know I definitely need you." She was still gazing at him. "Now and forever."

"You're right, that was how everything was supposed to be, Finn. Somewhere along the way we got sidetracked and pushed it to the back of the brains, but we never forgot it. That doesn't matter anymore now, since you're with me here and now." She said softly, and she slipped a tiny hand into his giant warm fingers.

"I need you, too." She said simply, and he didn't waste time. He placed his lips where they belonged- right on top of hers.

"_I'm still yours- forever yours, faithfully._" They sang to each other as they pulled apart, and he finally felt like things were the way they had always been meant to be.


End file.
